


Perfekcyjny alfa dla Deana

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, ABO, Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Michael/Omega Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Michał i Dean biorą ślub, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, Weddings, Wesele
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Mój idealny partner jest...Czyli co nadaje się lepiej na toast ślubny, niż wypracowanie z dzieciństwa?Tekst na temat 47 (perfekcja) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	Perfekcyjny alfa dla Deana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinchesterBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/gifts).



> Dla WinchesterBurger w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN. Pairing-niespodzianka. Tym samym został mi Samifer na 1800 słów i odebrane od siostry prezenty. Powoli, ale do przodu.  
> Przepraszam, za tak długą zwłokę, dziewczyny, niedługo wrzucę resztę, taaak...
> 
> Swoją drogę, te 100 słów to dopiero sterydy żarło!

Nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu, z trudem przyznał to przed samym sobą, ale Dean od dziecka marzył o swoim weselu. Był jedną z tych omeg, której zdarzało się śnić na jawie o swoim przyszłym alfie i tym, jaki będzie cudowny… No i o tym dniu. W całości poświęconym jemu. To znaczy, jemu i partnerowi, oczywiście.

I dzisiaj jego marzenia się spełniały. Siedział u boku cudownego i niewątpliwie przystojnego alfy, którego jakiś czas temu oficjalnie poślubił. Salę wypełniali ich bliscy, jedzenie było dobre, a cała uwaga skupiała się na nich. Teraz słuchał pierwszej przemowy, szczęśliwie przytulony do boku męża.

— …Więc, zanim już całkiem się rozkleję — powiedział Gabriel, brat i drużba Michała, wycierając oczy nadgarstkiem. — Witam cię serdecznie w rodzinie, Dean i bardzo się cieszę, że wylałeś wtedy na mnie tę kawę.

— Ja też się cieszę — powiedział Dean, puszczając do niego oczko, a jakaś połowa zgromadzonych osób się zaśmiała. Podobnie, jak kiedy Gabriel opowiadał historię tego, w jaki sposób Dean poznał Michała.

— Wstańcie. Michał, Dean, z całego serca życzę wam długiego, udanego i szczęśliwego życia w małżeństwie i miłości. Za młodych!

Sala zakrzyknęła te same słowa i każdy wypił zdrowie młodych. A mąż Deana odwrócił  go swoją stronę i pocałował delikatnie, powodując kolejną falę wesołości,

— A teraz czas na toast drużby omegi, zapraszamy!

Na środek sali wyszedł Sam, trzymając w rękach podkładkę, do której za pewne przypiął swoją drugą przemowę. Dean powstrzymał przewrócenie oczami, bo wiedział, że młody na pewno się starał.

— Przynajmniej teraz będą mówić o tobie — powiedział Michałowi, z powrotem opierając swoją głowę o jego ramię. Alfa zamruczał coś w odpowiedzi, a siedzący obok Gabriel uśmiechnął się szeroko i prychnął coś podejrzanie przypominającego “powiedzmy”.

— Um, hej — zaczął nieśmiało Sam, machając do wszystkich. — Jestem Sam, młodszy brat Deana i zgodnie z umową, Deanowi poświęcę tylko chwilę, a skupię się na Michale.

Kilka osób na sali pokiwało głowami. Wcześniej Gabriel powiedział tylko kilka słów typowo o Michale, a potem opowiadał o tym, jak ten postrzegał Winchestera i kiedy rodzina zrozumiała, że to coś poważnego. No i oczywiście o tej nieszczęsnej kawie.

— Niektórzy z was niezbyt dobrze znają Deana, a żeby go zrozumieć, trzeba wiedzieć o naszej rodzinie kilka rzeczy. Najważniejsze są nasze zasady, trzy, bardzo proste. Rodzina nie kończy się na krwi. Nie zostawia się rodziny samej sobie. I zdrady rodziny się nie wybacza.

— Cholerna racja — powiedział Bobby trochę głośniej niż pod nosem, a Rufus jeszcze głośniej się z nim zgodził, a inni goście Deana pokiwali głowami.

— I to nie są czcze słowa, ale sama prawda. Dean, ja i Adam jesteśmy braćmi, a Kate jest mamą Adama, poza tym na tej sali nie znajdziecie naszych krewnych.

Kilka dalszych członków rodziny Michała spojrzało po sobie zaskoczonych.

— Pewnie was to trochę zdziwiło, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszystkie miejsca tradycyjnie należące do rodziny omegi są zajęte? Cóż, wujek Bobby, siedzący na miejscu ojca, przez wiele lat był najlepszym przyjacielem naszego biologicznego ojca. Pomógł Deanowi nas od niego uwolnić i znaleźć cztery kąty i dach nad głową. To on przedstawił nas Ellen, jednej z najlepszych osób, jakie znamy, jeśli nie na świecie. Kobiecie, która nie raz napełniała nasze puste brzuchy i pomagała znaleźć wyjścia z pozoru nierozwiązywalnych sytuacji. Naprawdę nie zdziwiło mnie, że Dean poprosił ją o pełnienie dzisiaj roli mamy. Druga drużba, czy też druhna, Deana to Charlie. Spotkaliśmy ją na naszej drodze kilka lat temu i stała się naszą siostrą w kilka godzin. Po tej stronie sali możecie spotkać Gartha, Kevina, panią Tran, Rufusa, Jo, Jody, Alex, Claire, Rowenę, Crowleya i kilka innych osób, z którymi choć nie łączy nas krew, łączy nas zaufanie, miłość i wspólna przeszłość. Są naszymi prawdziwymi wujkami, ciotkami, kuzynkami i kuzynami. Ludźmi, na których zawsze możemy liczyć i nie mamy wątpliwości co do tego, że możemy im ufać.

— Też cię kochamy, Sammy — krzyknęła Claire, przez co została trzepnięta przez Jody w głowę. Sam uśmiechnął się jeszcze szczerzej.

— I może braku pokrewieństwa między nami domyślało się wielu z was. Ale nie sądzę, by wielu z was wiedziało, że… mamy rodzinę z krwi. Dziadków, kuzynów, wujów, ciotki… Zarówno ze strony ojca jak i matki. Ale nikogo z nich tutaj nie zobaczycie i jeśli naprawdę życzycie Deanowi szczęśliwego życia, życzcie mu, by ich nigdy już nie spotkał. Dlaczego?

Kilka osób naprawdę wyglądało na zainteresowanych, a Dean zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, do czego Sammy zmierza. Przecież miał mówić o Michale, a nie o nim, a już na pewno nie o ich rodzinie. I to jeszcze tej z krwi!

— Tutaj w grę wchodzi czwarta, nieoficjalna zasada, o którą często się kłócimy. Rodzina jest ważniejsza niż my sami. Często jest tak, że ktoś z nas ignoruje to, co samemu chce, na rzecz nas wszystkich. I wierzcie mi, o nic nie kłócimy się tak często, jak o to, by ktoś w końcu zadbał o siebie. Powiedziałbym, że samopoświęcenie mamy w genach, ale… cóż, to już wyjaśniłem — zaśmiał się, a część gości mu w tym zawtórowała. — Zresztą, nawet jeśli, to Crowley tego genu by nie miał.

Tym razem sala prychnęła śmiechem już cała, ale bardziej dlatego, że kiedy Sam mówił te słowa, to Garth akurat postanowił się napić. I szampan poszedł mu nosem.

— Z nas wszystkich to Dean ma największe skłonności do samopoświęcania. Czasem zastanawiam się czy on w ogóle potrafi myśleć o sobie samym, czy jednak zawsze myśli o innych.

— Nie przesadzaj — burknął Dean.

— Nie przesadza — odparła Charlie. — Kontynuuj, Sammy.

— Tak. Więc, nasza mama umarła, gdy ja miałem niecałe dwa lata, a Dean dwanaście. Praktycznie mnie wychował. Nie pamiętam naszej mamy i zdecydowanie nie uważam Johna Winchestera za ojca. To Dean mnie karmił, ubierał, mył, opowiadał mi bajki, zabierał do lekarza i wszystkiego mnie nauczył. A kiedy John zamiast jego uderzył mnie, spakował nam walizki i zabrał do Bobby’ego. Rzucił szkołę, znalazł pracę i zaczął wychowywać sześcioletniego brata najlepiej jak potrafił. To było osiem lat temu i nie wyobrażacie sobie, jak bardzo jestem mu za to wdzięczny.

Sam zamilknął na chwilę, biorąc głębszy oddech i wyciągając coś spomiędzy kładki, a kartek na niej. Dean cały czas patrzył teraz w podłogę.

— I mówiąc, że Dean lubi się poświęcać, nie żartuję. Zrezygnował ze szkoły i  normalnego życia nastolatka. I wiem, że na pewno zrezygnował też z wielu marzeń, nie pozwalając sobie więcej o nich myśleć. W końcu zbliżam się do tematu mojej przemowy, czyli Michała, wiem, że trochę mi się to przeciągnęło. Ale bez tej części nie zrozumielibyście tego, co powiem teraz.

Zajęty marszczeniem brwi Dean nie zauważył, jak Garth i Benny przesuwają się trochę bliżej głównego stołu. Asekuracyjnie, by w razie czego przytrzymać go w miejscu.

— Jaki czas temu skontaktowałem się z nauczycielami, z którymi Dean miał Zajęcia ABO. — Słysząc to, Dean uniósł się trochę. — Dwóch z nich odpowiedziało. Miałem ogromne szczęście, bo jednym z nich był nauczyciel, którego Dean miał zanim umarła mama. Do drugiego Dean przychodził, jak już mnie wychowywał. Od obu dostałem wypracowania…

W tym momencie Dean niemal zerwał się z miejsca, chcąc za pewne dorwać brata. Na szczęście Garth i Benny już tam byli, by go przytrzymać.

— Siadaj i daj nam posłuchać, bracie — powiedział Benny, zmuszając go do ponownego zajęcia miejsca.

— Ja też chcę — dodał Michał, splatając z Deanem palce. Omedze nie zostało już nic innego, jak posłać mordercze spojrzenie bratu.

— Jak się domyślacie — kontynuował Sam — chodzi o wypracowanie „mój idealny partner”, to samo, które zadawane jest prawie co roku. Pan Adams wysłał mi tekst, który Dean napisał, jak miał siedemnaście lat. Jego nie będę wam czytać, bo jednak nie chcę zająć całego wesela, ale pozwolę sobie je wam streścić. Uwaga… Mój idealny partner jest alfą, który akceptuje Sama. Koniec streszczenia. Trzy strony można by śmiało podsumować tym zdaniem. To, co dostałem od pani Porter jest znacznie ciekawsze.

Słysząc te słowa, Dean aż zbladł i wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało bardzo podobnie go „nienawidzę cię w tym momencie, paskudna, przerośnięta małpo”, ale na szczęście usłyszał to tylko Michał. Cała reszta się domyślała.

— To wypracowanie Dean napisał, jak miał lat jedenaście. Zanim nasze życie się skomplikowało i kiedy pozwalał sobie na marzenia… Posłuchajcie. _Mój idealny partner jest alfą…_ — zaczął Sam — _a jego imię zaczyna się na M_. Nie mam pojęcia, co imię ma wspólnego z byciem idealnym partnerem, ale gratuluję Michale — spełniłeś dwa pierwsze warunki, jesteś alfą i masz imię na M.

Goście znowu się roześmiali, a Balthazar rzucił coś o tym, że wszyscy w tej rodzinie są psychiczni i to dlatego Dean zawsze wygrywa z nim w karty.

— _Mój alfa patrzy na mnie z miłością i dużo się uśmiecha. A dla mnie ma zarezerwowany uśmiech specjalny. Ciepły, czuły i tylko dla mnie i ja odwdzięczam mu się tym samym._ — Sam uniósł spojrzenie znad wypracowania Deana. — Gdyby ktoś miał wątpliwość, czy Michał spełnia ten wymóg, to jestem pewien że dzisiejszego dnia jeszcze nie raz będzie miał okazję się co do tego upewnić. Nawet w filmach rzadko pokazują parę, która patrzyłaby na siebie i uśmiechała z taką czułością, jak tych dwoje, prawda?

— Szczera prawda! — zawołała Claire.

— _Mój partner jest przystojny niczym Impala i pachnie jeszcze lepiej niż świeżo wyprana pościel_. — Sam przestał na chwilę mówić i posłał bardzo wymowne spojrzenie młodej parze, a zwłaszcza bratu. — _Ma też niebieskie oczy._ Masz niebieskie oczy, prawda Michał?

— No mam — potwierdził Michał, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Mówiłem, że jasnowidz! — oburzył się Balthazar. — Ja z nim już więcej w karty nie gram.

— _Jest ode mnie znacznie wyższy, większy i silniejszy. Tak silny, że mógłby nosić mnie na rękach całymi godzinami i tak duży, że mogę się ukryć w jego ramionach i ignorować cały świat. Zwłaszcza niemiłe małpy. A on mi na to pozwala, jeśli tylko tego potrzebuję._ — Sam znowu zrobił pauzę, by popatrzeć na parę młodą i dorzucić swoje trzy grosze. — Nie ma raczej wątpliwości, co do tego, że Michał jest wyższy, większy i silniejszy, prawda? I cóż, Dean właśnie próbuje ignorować niemiłą małpę i nie wygląda na to, by mu to przeszkadzało.

Sam nie kłamał, Dean faktycznie ukrył twarz w zgięciu szyi Michała, gdy przypomniał sobie ze szczegółami, co znajdowało się w dalszej części wypracowania.

— Lubi placki, zwłaszcza z jabłkami i ma dużą rodzinę, która mnie akceptuje i lubi moją rodzinę.

Sam wymownie rozejrzał się po sali, a kilka osób pokiwało głowami i uśmiechnęło się do reszty.

— _Mój idealny partner jest bardzo dobrym ojcem i chce mieć dużo dzieci._ Minimum… Jak myślisz, Michał?

— Osiem.

— _Minimum sześć. I chociaż jest wyższy, większy i silniejszy ode mnie, to pozwala sobie pomóc i nie wstydzi się o tę pomoc poprosić. Mogę być i jestem jego wsparciem. Nie lekceważy mnie, ale szanuje i słucha, a decyzje podejmuje ze mną. To ja decyduję o tym, czy pracuję, że „tylko” wychowuję dzieci. Nazywa mnie księżniczką nie dla żartów, a dlatego, że to lubię._

W tym momencie Gabriel popłakał się ze śmiechu, psując przy tym trochę nastrój, za co oberwał od Lucyfera. Sam kontynuował niezrażony.

— _Mój idealny partner jest tym wszystkim, ale przede wszystkim bardzo mnie kocha. Tak samo jak ja jego. I razem jesteśmy bardzo szczęśliwi, a to najważniejsze._ — Sam skończył czytać i oddał podkładkę obsłudze, która podała mu kieliszek. Z sokiem owocowym, oczywiście, wesele nie usprawiedliwiało w oczach Deana picia nieletnich. — Według mnie, Michał, jesteś tym wszystkim, o czym napisał Dean. A nawet jeszcze więcej. Nie da się nie widzieć waszej miłości i nie mam wątpliwości, że jesteście razem bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwi. Nigdy nie widziałem brata tak szczęśliwego jak z tobą. I to faktycznie jest najważniejsze. Cieszę się, że jesteś moją rodziną.

Na gest Sama goście wstali i unieśli kieliszki w górę.

— Życzę wam, żebyście każdego dnia się szczerze kochali. Żyjcie długo i szczęśliwie, za młodych!

— Chodź tutaj — zawołał go Michał, gdy goście jeszcze trochę wiwatowali. Gdy tylko ten się zbliżył, przyciągnął go do mocnego uścisku. — Chcę żebyś wiedział, że nieważne ile będziemy mieć z Deanem dzieci, chociaż naprawdę liczę na to „minimum sześć”, to ty zawsze będziesz naszym pierwszym synem, Sam.

— Chyba twoim — burknął Dean, ale po chwili też przytulił brata. — Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić.

— Oj, już nie przesadzaj.

Dean prychnął na to cicho i przytulił brata jeszcze mocniej, zamykając na chwilę oczy. Choć może nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoje wesele w dzieciństwie, to lepiej być po prostu nie mogło.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
